A Flower's Magic
by Layrel
Summary: Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash
1. Prologue

**A Flower's Magic**

**Title: **A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)

**OOo**

**Prologue:**

Contrary to perceived notions about wizards, Voldemort did not live in a shady abode. Far from it! Well, it must be said that the wizard who succeeded in making Hogwarts gloomy would have to work hard and long on it. Like, for a century or two! Although these thoughts were rather unwelcome given the situation, Harry wasn't smiling. He was kneeling in a place which had, a long time ago, called up to his mind joy, pleasure, laughter, friendship…happiness, in short.

Yet, now, he felt none of that. The Great Hall now evoked to him only pain, suffering and death. His death. The death of all his friends. Of all those close to him. Hermione's death, on the first day of school; Ron's, when he went to avenge her; Remus's, the last member of the Marauders. Even though he had not been present when they died, Harry had witnessed all this thanks to his link with Voldemort. How the man had tortured the Weasley twins in front of their parents. How he had imperiused poor Ginny into killing the rest of her family before committing suicide, horrified at herself. How the noble professor McGonagall had screamed, again and again, under torture spells. So many horrors tainted this room that yet reminded him of such pure memories…

Now it was his turn. Yet he knew Voldemort wouldn't kill him today. No, the Dark Lord would want to savour his victory first. After months of pursuit, his sworn enemy was before him; at his feet; awaiting death, his eyes filled with distress. It was truly enjoyable.

"Harry", he said with a chilling voice. "I am so happy to see you in these halls. I am sure you share my joy, don't you?"

"You have no idea how much", ironized the young man.

Harry was not really joking. Torture spells still hurt him enough to remind him not to be impertinent. Around Voldemort, sneers erupted. The Death Eaters knew that perfectly well.

"Tomorrow is Christmas," continued the dark lord. "Which is why I am not killing you today. It will be our way of celebrating. To see you dead will be a magnificent gift to myself. You can be sure of it."

Harry didn't respond. What could he say to that, anyway?

"Lead him to the dungeons," said the travesty of a man in front of him.

"My Lord," interrupted suddenly a voice that Harry recognized. "May I…?"

"Ah, my favourite little snake," said Voldemort. "Yes, you may. I know how much pleasure this brings you too."

To express his thankfulness, the Death Eater bowed deeply in front of his Lord, before making his way to Harry. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up, forcing him on his feet. With a sharp movement, he pressed his wand against Harry's temple.

"If you don't want to suffer, I advise you against trying anything _smart_."

The Dark Lord's laughter trailed after them as they left. Harry allowed himself to be dragged out of the Great Hall, as they crossed over Death Eaters, but also students, all of them Slytherins. The dark haired boy kept himself from commenting on this - it would be useless anyway. He had lost and he knew it.

Going down the stairs was truly painful. Snape wasn't helping and only pulled on; letting his feet drag on the floor, ignoring his pain-filled whimpers. The man hauled him towards Hogwarts' dungeons for a long time but after a moment, he stopped. Harry saw him listening for a sound and eventually, Snape sighed and opened the door of a room which the young man knew, the ingredient reserve. He was unceremoniously pushed in.

"Potter, we don't have much time," said the man while removing his mask. "So listen to me without questions and do as I say, is that clear?"

Harry only shrugged. Whatever Snape wanted, it couldn't be worse than what awaited him the next day in any case.

"Tell me then," he murmured.

"I'm going to put you in a cell which is already occupied. There, you will find someone who can help you escape. To do that, you will have to give him this."

He gave him a plastic bag filled with flower petals.

"I'm counting on you, give it to him. I promise you won't regret it. For the love of all you hold dear, don't be stubborn and just give it to him, understand?"

Harry nodded. He had no desire to ponder on the traitor's words. Nor ask questions. Nor hope for a potential escape. He would be dying the next day, of that he had no doubt!

Without gentleness and to Harry's surprise, Snape then punched him in the gut. He gasped painfully, feeling blood seep from his mouth. As they left the room, Snape was carrying him across his shoulders. A Death Eater jumped as they went out.

"Well, what were you doing?" asked the man

"Something that I've longed to do for years," coldly replied Snape, a sly smile on his lips. "He's going to die tomorrow, I can tell him goodbye in my own manner, can't I?"

The masque man burst out laughing as he continued down the hallway. Not lingering, Snape kept going gloriously. They ended up in a dark and cold corridor where the cells were. The brown haired boy was tossed in a cell as the door was quickly closed behind him.

Growling, he turned on his back, looking up to the ceiling. He knew someone else was there, he had heard him gasp as he was turning, revealing his face and identity.

"Fuck, I didn't expect that!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. "Potter! Is the situation that bad?"

The question was asked in a serious and resolute tone.

"Even worse," answered Harry hoarsely.

He tried to stand up, but the pain prevented him. Laboriously, he tried to position himself in a way that would allow him to see his former nemesis, but his wounds were excruciating. A warm hand landed on his shoulder and Draco Malfoy 's emaciated face appeared above him.

"Damn, they didn't missed you! Don't move!"

Malfoy disappeared from his sight then reappeared a few seconds later. A test tube was pressed to his lips and Harry drank without worrying.

"What…"

"It's a Painless and Healing Potion. It's not instantaneous, for the Healing. Severus gives them to me so I can resist better to torture. The Healing takes a good month to kick in, but it allows you to heal more quickly without being suspicious."

Harry left his lethargy at those words. What the hell was going on? What was happening in this castle? What were Snape and Malfoy devising?

"Malfoy," he said roughly, "in my pocket… petals…"

The blond boy seemed to understand because he crassly looked into his pockets. When he took out the items, tears started rising to his eyes.

"Fuck," he said, hiccups in his voice, "I don't believe it… He… He did it!"

Harry frowned. He felt the pain recede and took advantage of it to straighten up. What he saw chilled him to the bone. The cell was shabby: cold, humid, gloomy and filthy. Like Malfoy, whose hair was so dirty it seemed black. His skin was the same colour and his clothes were in tatters. In his excitement of having the petals, he seemed even scarier. His eyes were huge and eating up his thin face.

"I didn't expect to see you here," said Harry. "I thought you would be in the Great Hall."

Draco looked back up at him.

"No. I know the events in our sixth year don't stand in my favour… But I'm neither a killer, nor a Death Eater. As surprising as it may seem, I don't have the guts for it. I… Anyway, I will be able to leave now!"

He whispered that last sentence while getting up to approach a dunghill. There, without any hesitation, he plunged his hands in and drew back a small metal box. Harry just watched him, stunned and disgusted: what had happened to the proud and perfect Draco Malfoy?

"Snape said you could get me out of here?"

Malfoy froze as he was starting to mix the petal with the content of the box. He threw them in, closed the box and shook it vigorously. There came lightning and strong odour of brimstone, then nothing.

"Did he tell you what I intend to do?" asked the blond boy.

"No", responded Harry. "Just that you could get me out of here. Otherwise, I'll die tomorrow."

Malfoy froze again, and turned to look at him. He seemed to be seriously studying the question, then nodded to himself.

"Go in that corner there and don't butt in."

Harry obeyed. He didn't know what was happening, but he wanted to get out. Death was tempting though. Unfortunately, he didn't want to die without avenging his loved ones. If he stayed there, he'd never have the opportunity.

Under his scrutinising gaze, Malfoy got up and opened the box. He plunged his hand in and started spreading a fine pink powder on the ground.

"Too many lives wasted," he said. "We claim the right to save them. Too many lives taken. Give us the chance to bring them back. So that our loved ones can be born, grow up, live and die in peace, send us to a place where the mistakes committed can still be avoided. By the moon's, Christmas' and Hogwarts' magic, I implore thy, help us!"

Without hesitating, he threw the box and jumped in the middle of the drawing on the floor, urging Harry to do the same. The brown-haired boy followed, his eyes widening as a pink flower pattern started glowing on the ground. Where the hell had he poked his nose in again?

'_It couldn't be worse than here in any case!_'

He felt the earth shake and a sudden gust enclosed him, sucking him down a long tunnel. Out of fear, he grabbed Malfoy's hand, which he held on too tightly. The squeeze was reciprocated, reassuring him a minimum – after all, it was Malfoy! He couldn't be totally at ease!

It lasted only a few seconds. He felt like the wind was picking up and that Malfoy's words were replaying in circle, then suddenly, everything stopped. He fell briskly forward and rolled over, bringing Malfoy down with him. He stumbled against something hard, stopping his fall. A whimper left his lips, then a painful cry when Malfoy landed on top of him. In spite of the foul smell coming from the body next to him, he couldn't find the strength to move away. Instead, he opened his eyes. They were in a forest, and it was a tree that had stopped their fall downhill.

Against him, Malfoy picked himself up. He rummaged through his pockets and took out a pocket watch. His eyes widened and a sob escaped his parched lips.

"I did it," he whimpered, tears rolling down his hollow cheeks. "Oh, Merlin, thank you, I did it!"

Harry got up, curious. Do what exactly? They were in a forest - and considering the temperature, it was winter.

"You did what?" he asked.

Malfoy gazed up at him, giving him what he felt was a stabbing stare. He had never known his school nemesis' eyes could be so happy, sad and determined at the same time.

"I got us back in time," he said. "I achieved to get us back in order for our future to never come to pass!"

Harry's stomach constricted and his heart started beating so fast it hurt. Fearful, he reached out for the pocket watch and took it. Like every watch, it showed the time, but it also showed the date. And right there was written, clearly and plainly: **24****th**** December 1971**.

To be continued.

See you in a fortnight! Hope you liked it!


	2. Albus Dumbledore's Last Trump Card

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash HPSS, DMRB

**Author's note:** Good news, I've started writing chapter 19, so we still have a margin…

**PS: **This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

Warning: This is a translation from Umbre77's fiction; I own nothing (except the mistakes you might find)

**Translator:** Layrel

**Beta: **Little Karma

**oOO**

**Chapter 1:** Albus Dumbledore's last trump card

_1971…1971…24__th__ December 1971…_ The date kept circling inside of his mind. It was impossible! Unthinkable! They couldn't be there! It was a mistake! It _had to be_!

"Ma…Malfoy," he said, "it's a joke, right? It can't be… I mean…that… It's…"

"It's the truth." Interrupted the blond, annoyed by his stammering. "We went back in time, Potter. We're in 1971 and it's Christmas Eve!"

Harry swallowed. The words kept repeating themselves but his mind refused to acknowledge them. He couldn't accept this!

"_We're violating one of the most important rules of the magical world! No one has the right to change the past! No one!_"

Hermione's voice kept echoing in his mind, giving him a headache. He let himself fall against the tree, the watch still in his hand.

"Why? Why are we…"

"It was Dumbledore's idea." Replied his escort.

Harry lifted his head so quickly he could hear the bones in his neck crack. A shiver of pain racked his neck but he ignored it.

"How…?"

"I don't know. After Severus killed him, he took me home. At Malfoy Manor. He spoke up for me to… to _him_ but _he_ wouldn't hear of it. _He _tortured me and threw me in the dungeons. One day, Severus came to visit. He explained _he_ was giving me a second chance and that I should do everything to satisfy _him._ That he was working on some task Dumbledore gave him to get us rid of _him_. A month later, I was back in the dungeons. _He _punished me because I couldn't kill. That day, Severus came and explained to me Dumbledore's plan…"

Malfoy looked sombre and shivered from the cold air. He didn't stand up though and took a breath to continue his story.

"From what he told me, Dumbledore knew he was dying. He had contracted some weird disease. That's what blackened his hand."

Harry blenched, his eyes widening at that. It wasn't a disease that had blackened his hand. It was the horcrux hidden in the ring! Did Snape know that? If he did, had he consciously lied to Malfoy?

"Apparently, that disease was going to kill him. So when he discovered I was tasked to kill him… And that Severus was risking his cover as a spy to save us both… He asked him to kill him if I couldn't. I don't know how but he made him promise."

"_For the last time, Harry, do I have your word that you will do everything to make me drink this potion till the end?_"

Dumbledore and his damned persuasion skill!

"But he had a plan…in case things turned sour after his death. I don't see how things could have turned for the better, but the old fool seemed to think there was some hope, even if he died. Well the plan was simple: if things turned nightmarish, Snape was to go back into time, warn that time's Dumbledore, maybe kill Voldemort definitively himself _before_ his first Fall!"

Harry's eyes popped out and he felt his mouth opening. Kill Voldemort. Before his Fall; before his parents' death.

'_But his plan had a flaw' _he thought. '_Dumbledore knew about the horcruxes and I. So he knew Snape stood no chance, along with Malfoy…'_

He frowned, rubbing his forehead painfully.

"Snape told you nothing else? Why didn't he come himself?"

"Apparently, he didn't want to. I don't know why, but this past… He had no wish to live here permanently…"

"Permanently? You mean we'll never be able to go back to our own time?"

"Think for once, Potter! If we change the past, the future, _Our _future, will never come to pass. We'll _never_ be able to go back!"

Harry swallowed. Never. _Never!_ He closed his eyes and leaned on the tree trunk again. He would never see their time again. His friends… Another shiver ran down his spine. His friends were dead anyway. Even if he went back, he would not be able to see them. Here, at least, everything would change… He could prevent the Weasley's atrocious death…and Hermione's…and everyone else's!

Right away, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards Malfoy.

"Ok, what's the plan?" he said.

The blond seemed surprised to see him accept their situation so suddenly.

"Go see Dumbledore. Tell him everything. And see from then on with him. That's all Severus told me."

The brown haired boy nodded and, with some difficulty, got up.

"Well, where are we?"

"The Forbidden Forest" answered Draco while getting up.

He winced painfully.

"In our time, _he_ lifted the anti-apparition spells but, here, they're still up. We have therefore landed in the Forest, just next to Hogwarts, normally."

The brunette nodded and looked at there surroundings. A clearing in the mass of trees informed him quickly. The castle was that way, without a doubt.

"Will you be able to walk on you own?" he asked the blond. In the daylight, he looked even worse!

"Yeah. The Painless Potions are still working well enough!"

Harry only nodded and turned again towards the forests' edge. It was one thing to know where the castle was, but another altogether to find Dumbledore. The old headmaster, even if he were in his office, would have a weird password impossible to find… And he had no wish to ask everyone in the castle for it!

Focused as he was on his thoughts, he did not notice that they had reached the Hogwarts' grounds, or that a few students were playing in the snow. It was the laughter that surprised them. He started and lifted his eyes. They were only four and running after each other, snow balls in hand. A small smile graced his lips upon the sight of such innocence. Form the coloured scarfs, he recognised two Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. It was Winter break and they must've been the only students left. He had also, in the past, played on the grounds with Ron and Hermione…

A heart twinge drew him away from the thought. That, and the dark shadow towering over him. Lifting his eyes up, Harry almost wept in joy, before remembering that the Hagrid in front of him didn't know him yet. The half-giant's suspicious look hurt him but didn't doubt they would become good friends again. With some difficulty, because of the cold and pain he felt, he smiled.

"Hello." He said.

He heard Malfoy stop behind him. He had had some trouble walking, evidently.

"Hullo" responded Hagrid, distrustful. "Who're ya and whot're ya doin' 'ere?"

Harry shrugged. He couldn't present himself as Harry Potter so he decided not to answer.

"We are travellers. We are hurt, hungry and cold and above all, we wish to see Professor Dumbledore urgently. Could you go fetch him? We promise to stay here."

Hagrid seemed to size him up. He tilted his head, as if his face looked familiar to him but couldn't put a name on it. Harry shivered at the thought. His father was at Hogwarts now, being 11… Did they look so much alike that Hagrid could notice familiar traits? The half-giant finally took a step back.

"Higgins!" he shouted.

One of the kids stopped playing and ran up to them.

"Sir?" he said, looking at them curiously.

"Go an' fetch Pr'fess'r Dumbledore. He's need'd 'ere…"

The boy nodded and left running. The tree other children came up closer. Harry shivered as he watched the Gryffindor. His face was familiar yet he was not one of the Marauders.

"Hello!" said one of the Hufflepuffs. "Who are you?"

"Travellers" answered Harry.

"My name is Drake" Followed Malfoy. "Drake Manfred. And this is Ash Promise."

Harry stifled a laugh at the ridicule name Malfoy had given him. Blondie didn't look too hard for a name! His last name's first letter and a whole that sounded vaguely like his own name… Such an idea!

"I'm Franck Longbottom!" exclaimed the Gryffindor. "Why are you here?"

"We wish to see Professor Dumbledore," answered Harry, looking as the old man just walked down the front steps.

"Whew," said one of the Hufflepuffs close to Draco, "You stink!"

The blond restrained himself from grunting in annoyance. He was perfectly aware of that, thank you very much!

In front of him, Harry could not prevent himself from laughing. He stayed focused on the approaching headmaster tough. When he got closer, he stopped and stared at them both.

"They want'd ta see ya, Sir." Said Hagrid. "They came out 'f the forest…"

The old headmaster nodded his head. In front of him, Harry could hardly breath. It was like a dream come true. Albus Dumbledore was in front of him, alive, breathing…and looking at him with a questioning look. Malfoy laid his hand on his shoulder and Harry only then noticed he was hyperventilating and crying. The people present were looking at him with surprise. Next to him, Malfoy was quiet but the hand on his shoulder was holding him so tightly it was painful.

"We need to talk." Said the blond. "In private. About really…_really_…important things!"

The headmaster vaguely nodded, still staring at Harry. The latter eventually averted his eyes. It was so hard seeing people he had seen die still alive. To see them looking at him with mistrust and not being able to simply tell them he loved them with all his heart, and that he was happy to see them again. Oh yes, so happy!

A push made him move forwards. He noticed after a moment that they were getting close to the castle and that Malfoy was forcing him to move with a hand in his back. He waved him off, and the hand disappeared from his back. Entering Hogwarts seemed also difficult. The front steps reminded him of dozens of good memories, but also his arrival, 20 years later, surrounded by Death Eaters. A shiver ran down his back, followed closely by a second one, caused by the halls' warmth, which were empty. They passed many hallways and along with some stairs until they were in front of the gargoyle. Harry didn't seem surprised to see it moving away without a password. It must've recognized Dumbledore. They went up the stairs and, they arrived upstairs, Harry choked up again upon seeing Fawkes. On his perch, the phoenix turned around to face them. He seemed quite young, a sign he had burned not long ago.

Surprisingly, the moment Harry sat down, the bird landed on his armrest. Behind his desk, Dumbledore seemed as surprised as Malfoy. Harry, on the other hand, only smiled slightly. Fawkes didn't know him, without a doubt. But he also knew the phoenix could read feelings as easily as a human read books. Harry's joy to see him again was enough for the animal to trust him, even if he was be puzzled.

"Well… If I was not already sceptic in considering of your appearance, here is something that would surprise me even more!"

Harry looked up at him. He swallowed. How was he going to tell his story? How to do it?

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy," said his neighbour, making him jump. "I am 17. I am the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. And I come from the future."

Harry stared at him. He hesitated for a moment then gathered his courage.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I am also 17. I am the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. And I come from the future."

In front of them, the headmaster was looking at them with renewed interest. Harry noticed he didn't hesitate to look in their eyes to see if they were lying or not.

"You know Voldemort?" asked Harry, Dumbledore staring at him immediately. "We do. Malfoy just spent 6 months in his dungeons under torture. And I… I spent a couple of minutes there, before our hurried departure. We are here…because…huh…"

"Because he won," continued Malfoy. "In 20 years, Voldemort won. You're dead. The order of the phoenix is buried. Practically no one fights against him. He even moved in Hogwarts. He reigns there as if it's his castle!"

Dumbledore raised a hand, interrupting them.

"Wait a second." He said. "Should not silence be …?"

"No" said Harry. "We're here, in this time, to tell you all this. We're here to kill him before it all happens. Because if it does…then believe me, it will be worse than any nightmare you could ever have. Malfoy isn't lying when he says everyone is dead. I saw them all, dying one after the other. My own parents died when I was only a toddler. And the majority of the order of the phoenix's members was killed during the six months following your death…"

He fought briefly against tears. He felt compelled to beg Dumbledore for forgiveness. That he had honestly tried to destroy Voldemort during those five months. That he had looked for the Horcruxes desperately. That he was sorry he failed… But this Dumbledore knew nothing about this mess yet.

"I believe we should start with the beginning." He sighted, tired. "You probably know of Voldemort 's aims?"

"I am afraid not." said the old man. "Although I do know what kind of nefarious person he is, I haven't seen him for at least a decade. Which makes me surprised to hear you talk in such terms…"

Harry glanced at Malfoy, unsettled. The latter sighed.

"The first war only began in 1974. Technically, we're 3 years early, but Severus believed it was better that way, to have some leeway."

"Some?" asked Harry. "Why not even go back to his childhood while you're at it? We could've simply killed him as a child!"

"Because you would be able to kill a child?" countered Malfoy.

Harry opened his mouth, ready for a come back, but then closed it. No, he could. Even if that child was a psychopath!

"That's what I thought." Continued the blond boy. "Ok… Well, here it hasn't started. But in three years, he will begin gathering followers. He will start killing, and corrupt. It will be a war! You have to be prepared, because he will be merciless. That war, from where we come from, is the first war. It will end in 1981. Our goal, by coming here, is to make sure it definitely ends in 1981."

"Why did it not end in 1981?" asked the old man.

He seemed to be trying to understand, Harry sighed.

"We have to start with the beginning Malfoy." He said. "You're confusing him more then anything else. So…Voldemort. Also known as Tom Riddle. Set on gaining power. He thinks that muggles and muggleborns should die. That he's the best, because he's Slytherin's heir. He's powerful and cunning. He fears only two things: you and death. Your fate will get settled in 1994: you'll be killed an evening in June… For death, it gets complicated and I will explain in due time."

Next to him, Malfoy was staring with a questioning gaze. Harry vaguely waved him of, preventing further questions.

"I don't know what happened during the first war." He continued. "I only that there many deaths, sadness and treason, that people were terrified and that giants, dementors and some others creatures allied with him. He promised power, freedom to all the rich ones, rejected by the current society. The power hungry Purebloods quickly accepted to join. Sadists came naturally. A true war started against them. The ones rejecting to follow were either killed, or imperiused. Terror will quickly settle amongst the population. You, on the other hand, will create the Order of the Phoenix in order to fight against Voldemort and his organisation. You took everyone trustworthy. To my knowledge, there was ever only one traitor in the whole organisation."

He closed his mouth a moment, thinking. Malfoy tried to talk but Harry made him quiet.

"Leave it." Harry said. "I know more about this than you do!"

The blond boy answered with an annoyed sigh, but Harry was already explaining again.

"I don't know how this war was faring, but I'm sure of this: one day, you had an interview with a potential Divination professor. My parents were already adults and married. Severus Snape was also a Death Eater – that's his followers' name. That day, you went to the Hog's Head to meet the applicant. It was a woman, Sybill Trelawney, and even if she sounded completely fake to you, that day she had a trance, a real one. She gave you a prophecy."

Next to him, Malfoy started to get agitated. When Harry turned towards him, he saw that the blond boy was completely captivated by his story. Of course, his father must've talk to him at least once about this, during his fifth year. Maybe even after, if they had met again, he didn't know, but that meant Malfoy knew the prophecy was important.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied Him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

A deafening silence fell over the office. Fawkes put his head on Harry's shoulder as the latter starred at the old headmaster.

"That child is me." He said, ignoring Malfoy's gasp. "I was born the 31st of July. My parents… well I don't know how but they defied him thrice. And more importantly… he marked me as his equal."

Saying that, Harry swept away his hair, revealing his scar.

"The 31st October 1981, the day he died for the first time, he came to my home. My parents were in hiding because you told them he trying to kill me. They had a Secret Keeper named Peter Pettigrew. You thought that it was Sirius Black, my father's best friend, but they lied to you. Unfortunately, Pettigrew was a traitor and revealed their location to Voldemort. The latter came one Halloween night. He killed my father, then my mother, even if he didn't want to kill her. She was protecting me and hindering him. She begged him to let me live, to take her life instead. But he didn't care and killed her. That's what saved me. It's old magic, you told me… My mother's love protected me. When Voldemort flung the Killing curse at me, it… let's say it _rebounded_. And Voldemort was destroyed. Or at least, partially, because he couldn't die."

Dumbledore now seemed captivated by his words – and he wasn't the only one. Malfoy was definitely drinking in his words.

"What Voldemort fears the most, after you, is his death. In order to prevent that, he created horcruxes."

This time, Dumbledore's eyes widened. Malfoy, for his part, seemed clueless. He visibly didn't know what they were and Harry decided to explain. After all, they were partners in this endeavour now.

"A horcrux is an object, or a living creature, in which resides a piece of one's soul. This way, when if the person is killed, their soul cannot disappear because the horcruxes forces the soul to stay on earth. Because of this, when Voldemort was hit by his own curse, his soul stayed 'earth-bound'. To our knowledge, there exist seven of them. In this time, I mean in 1971, I know there is at least four. I do not know when the others will be created."

"Merlin Almighty!" exclaimed Malfoy. "Was Severus aware of this?"

"I don't know." Answered Harry. "But I think not. He would have told you otherwise. What is the point of going back in the past if you don't know the most important? No, I don't think he knew. On the other side, you said this was all Dumbledore's idea?"

"Yes, that's what Severus told me…"

"Humm… Then it's possible that Dumbledore specified that I was the one to go. Think about it! He could've given you the petals a lot earlier! He was free to come see you whenever, wasn't he? Why give them last night? To bring me to you, and more importantly so I could go back in time with you!"

"That's too far-fetched, Dumbledore couldn't guess it would turn in such a situation!"

"That you would come with me certainly not, but that Snape would find me and go back with me, that he could do! Snape just altered things. He wanted to save you and himself, I think…"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Well, if we kill Voldemort quickly enough, then maybe Snape will never become a Death Eater! He won't have to live with his old memories, given that they would have never happened in the first place!"

Malfoy nodded, it made sense. In front of them, Dumbledore was following the conversation, interested.

"But isn't Severus Snape a Death Eater?" he asked.

"He's a double agent." Answered quickly Draco.

"Apparently, he has your complete trust." Followed Harry.

"You do not seem to like him, though." Insisted the headmaster.

"Let's say there is a certain… shared animosity between us. It's a long story and I'm not sure I want to tell you about it right now… The focus, for the time being, is Voldemort. He has to be killed before 1981! The seven horcruxes must be found. I don't know the exact dates of creation, but I know he had them all before 1981. He already has at least four. Unfortunately, we cannot kill him unless the last ones are destroyed. Or he will come back, like in our past. He comes back during our fourth year…and the second war began."

Dumbledore nodded pensively. Harry held his tongue. He didn't know what else to say. His head was killing him from overworking. Bloody hell, in his time, only two horcruxes remained and now he had to start all over again! At least, he knew where they were this time. At the thought, his eyes widened. What an idiot!

"Wait, he came a decade ago?" he asked.

The headmaster confirmed. Harry had a vague smile and stood up. He didn't wait and practically ran out. He vaguely heard Malfoy calling after him and following him, along with Dumbledore as he kept running. He ran trough the stairs at such a speed he felt like was flying. If only he could already get one! Just one!

The bare wall of the come and go room quickly came before him and he stopped. He heard Dumbledore and Malfoy reach him as he has turning a third time in front of the wall. That was the reason he had been captured. He had come to Hogwarts for that horcrux! If he followed this reasoning and he remembered Dumbledore's memory of Voldemort coming for a job application correctly, the Ravenclaw 's diadem was in the come and go room. Unfortunately, in his time, he had been unable to ever confirm this theory.

The door finally appeared and he entered right away. He wasn't surprised to see the room's mess and ignored Malfoy's breath intake. The latter must've recognized the room where he had spent the majority of his sixth year but Harry was focused on something more important. What was the point in speaking about that now? What was done was done… And he had heard enough on the tower to know the blond boy's motivations – understandable motivations. He didn't know how he would've acted had it been him.

"What exactly are you looking for, my boy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ravenclaw 's diadem." He answered.

"But it's a myth!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"No. I have no proof, but I know there's a diadem here. And that it's a horcrux. If you find it before me, do not touch it and call me!"

He receded without waiting for an answer. He couldn't remember the place where he had seen it very well, but he remembered seeing it there when hid Snape 's potion manual. He was aware, of course, that destroying Ravenclaw 's horcrux would change nothing. There were still six others to destroy. But just destroying this one would still be a nice revenge.

"Hey, Potter," whispered Malfoy next to him. "Do we really have to do this now? I'm dead tired…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, go on and sit down, I won't mind. But personally, I just want to get my hand on this…"

His eyes were looking everywhere. He heard Malfoy sigh and Dumbledore chuckle. He didn't care about resting; he wanted to get his hands on this once and for all! Walking thru the alleys, he sighed heavily.

"If only the Room was smaller…" he said.

"My boy," stepped in Dumbledore, "I believe Mr Malfoy is correct. To do this can wait until later day. You are both exhausted and are in dire need of a bath, a good night's sleep, a good meal and medical attention. Maybe…"

"No." interrupted Harry. "I know I don't have to do this today, but… I got captured as I was looking for this. In my time, it was the second to last left."

"What are the other ones?" asked Malfoy, looking around him.

"Slytherin's medallion and ring, Voldemort's diary, Hufflepuff's cup and a snake belonging to Voldemort."

There was a heavy silence then:

"But that's only six! What of the seventh?"

Harry stopped walking.

"No need to know what it is," he coldly replied, "I'll deal with it personally…"

Silence followed the declaration as Harry started walking again. The seventh…He put a hand over his stomach. The seventh… A shiver went down his spin and he stopped. He could feel it. Deep inside, a dark shadow was growing restless. He wasn't far. Looking up, he searched around him. He was there… a few feet away. His eyes wide, Harry felt tears pooling up again.

For a month, he had despaired to find it. And yesterday… Yesterday, he went to Hogwarts, hidden under his father's invisibility cloak, wand in hand. He had arrived but before he could understand what was going on, a dozen Death Eaters captured him. He could only admit defeat. But now, he had to start all over again… No, not had to, but could! He could save everyone, even if they didn't ask for it. And for that, they had to start now, while they still could.

"In fact, there is at least five horcruxes, right now." He said. "What is left to know is whether the last two are already made, and if they are, where they are. All of them! Because I'm certain that some where given to loyal Death Eaters; Death Eaters that are only children at the moment…"

He prudently walked towards the filthy diadem, which almost seemed to glow under the Room's light.

"We will have to wait then." Concluded Dumbledore.

"Probably" answered Harry. "The problem is that I would have liked to prevent at least one of those Death Eaters to become Voldemort's lap dog."

He extended his hand and brushed it against the diadem. A pulse of magic ran up his arm but he ignored it; it always happened when he touched a horcrux.

"I have to destroy it." He said, facing the two others. "But…the means I found in my time are not…accessible right now."

"What means?" asked the headmaster.

"Basilic venom. I killed it…but here, it's still alive and I have no wish to face that again."

The older man seemed to approve.

"You seem to have lived a lot of adventures, Mr Potter…"

"A few, yes." Said Harry, a small smile playing on his lips. "But I don't have the energy to tell you right now. I think you're right; we need some sleep, a bath, food and medical attention, especially him. If you want, I can tell you all that tomorrow."

"Gladly. We all need, I think, to think of the actions to take from here. After all, you have given me information that needs full attention. And you…well you have an important mission to fulfil."

"What of the horcrux?" asked Malfoy, blinking against sleep.

"We'll see about it tomorrow." Answered Harry. "Professor…I don't have a wand anymore and neither does Malfoy…"

"We will think it over tomorrow. As for the object…"

He looked around him and took an eraser, which he enchanted. It became a thick metal box that the headmaster opened.

"Put it in here and take the box with you. It should stay still inside. Come… I will guide you to some rooms that should suit your needs. We will talk again tomorrow; of what is the suitable course of action, what you have experienced, and what we will do with this object."

Harry nodded, hugging the box to his chest. He followed the old man out of the room, Malfoy behind him.

To be continued…

Author's note: Here's the first chapter. It doesn't reveal much, but I like it. I hope you do too! I challenge you guys to guess who I'm going to stick Harry and Draco with…Just to see what impossible things you come up with…or to mess with you because you found the right answer!

See you later!


	3. The Most Reasonable Decision

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash HPSS, DMRB

**PS:** This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, we'll learn a bit more about Harry and Draco's lot in this past (orchestrated by Dumbledore, agaainn! ;P) But the next chapters will be even more revealing! Anyways, I'm up to chapter 20! I get ahead slowly, but surely! Enjoy!

Translator: Layrel

Beta reader: Little Karma

**oOo**

**Chapter 2: **The most reasonable decision

Harry somewhat felt like they were crossing the whole castle. He was starting to feel that they were safe here, and that nobody was going to pop out from somewhere and try to kill him. He hadn't felt that way in… actually, he almost couldn't remember...Since his first year, maybe? In front of him, Dumbledore was silent and obviously immersed in his thoughts. They still hadn't crossed anyone, which was a surprise knowing the castle.

"Few students stayed for Christmas?" asked Harry.

"Only five." Answered the old man in front of him. "It's the usual number…"

"Ah? Oh yes, that's right… In first year I noticed they were few… After that, the numbers grew year after year, what with Sirius, the tournament, the war…"

The headmaster glanced at him, questioning, but Harry waved him off:

"Tomorrow."

Behind him, Malfoy yawned again. Harry turned to face him and noticed he was having a hard time walking too.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?"

The blond boy looked at him with two exhausted little eyes.

"I haven't felt like this for… years, maybe."

Harry lightly smiled:

"Me neither. It's awfully relaxing…"

"Yeah" answered Malfoy, yawning his jaw off again. "I don't know in which order I'm going to do everything… Washing first, I suppose, even if I'm sacred to nod off in the water…"

Harry strongly approved. Yes, first, Malfoy _had_ to wash, urgently! Himself too. He may be in a less deplorable state, but not by much.

In front of them, steps brought up their attention. A younger Minerva McGonagall was coming in their direction. Harry's eyes widened as she laid an inquisitive eye on them.

"Ah, Minerva. I see you have finished correcting essays." Said Dumbledore.

"Indeed." Answered the Gryffindor Head. "But…"

"Oh, these are guests. They will not, however, stay overly long at the castle, I'm hosting them temporarily for the winter holidays."

The transfiguration professor stared. She seemed vaguely chocked upon seeing Malfoy but only sighed. Albus Dumbledore's eccentricities often explained it all.

"Very well. And what are your names?"

"Ash Promise." answered Harry, deciding to stick with the names chosen earlier by Malfoy.

"Drake Manfred." said the latter.

Next to them, the old man hid a laugh, which surprised the Gryffindor's head of house, whom then dismissed it.

"Nice to meet you." She continued. "I am Minerva McGonagall, Head of house Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor. I do not seem to have had the pleasure to have you as students…"

"Hum…" said Harry, as he looked for a lie to say.

"Minerva, the two poor boys are exhausted. I do think a questioning can wait until a later time. You will have all the time you want to do so during the Christmas Feast."

The woman nodded, though her lips where rather pinched.

"As you say, Albus. I will see you tomorrow then, young men."

She left without waiting for an answer. Next to him, Malfoy heavily sighed.

"Merlin's pants Potter, are you going to weep every time we come across someone we know?"

"Oh leave it, would you?" lashed out Harry while rubbing his eyes. "It's the tiredness!"

"Oh yes, _of course_, tiredness, I believe you. I'll just buy you a box of tissues for Granger's and Weasley's births, shall I?"

Harry growled in answer. Yes, he was aware of his ridicule of crying like this every time, but he couldn't stop it. He felt like everything that had just happened to him had only been a bad dream, and that, even if his close friends couldn't recognize him. At least, they were alive!

"I have to warn you, if you cry in front of Moody, he'll likely think you're trying to kill him."

Harry and even Dumbledore burst in laughter, Malfoy, for his part, only snickered. The journey weariness seemed suddenly lighter and the tiredness less overwhelming.

"We'll see how you fare in front of the ones you love!"

Malfoy shrugged.

"If I cry in front of Severus, I'll loose any respect he might have for me in less the five seconds, which I don't want given what I intend to do…"

"And what would that be?" asked Dumbledore.

"Prevent him from doing the biggest mistake in his life." Sombrely answered Malfoy. "It's the only thing he asked for when he exposed your plan and gave me the first ingredient. Even if the idiot didn't expand, I think in understand what he meant now…"

"To become a death eater" finished the headmaster. "It may be difficult. I do not know M. Snape well enough, but I was of the impression he shares his ideals."

"It's just a mask." Countered Malfoy. "He's simply bitter. It's not going well at his house, he just…needs some help."

Harry was listening and vaguely nodded.

"Well, if you want some advice, you should turn into his bodyguard for life. With the stupid jokes my father and his friends are pulling on him, it's a one-way ticket to Voldemort they're giving him. Unfortunately, I don't see how to stop those four…"

"There's no way, the only thing to do is to leave them be… But we need to convince Severus that following the Dark Lord is a bad idea."

"Well, that's some idea… " Sighed Harry. "Good luck with that!"

"Hey! I don't see why, you're going to help me!"

Harry unluckily tripped his feet on a carpet and nearly fell.

"Me? Help you? No offense Malfoy, but I already have enough on my plate with the horcruxes and a Dark Lord! Can't you deal with it alone?"

"I help you with the horcruxes and you help me with Severus."

Harry sighed heavily.

"Well, that bodes well!"

In front of them, the headmaster had stopped in front of a tapestry representing Hogwarts' grounds. He pushed it away a bit, revealing a door behind it.

"There. These apartments where put to use recently, they should agree with you. There is only one room with a double bed. Considering your unexpected surprise, I have not had the time to fit out a more… spacious sleeping arrangement. Will it agree with you?"

While talking, he opened the door, revealing a huge room. It was laid out with only two small couches and a nice bed, as the headmaster's words said. There were two other doors, both opened and showing respectively a closet and a bathroom. Two great windows faced the Forbidden Forest.

"It will be prefect." Said Harry. "Temporarily perfect, I think."

"Yes." Assented Malfoy.

"You will not stay in these walls to long, in any case." Continued Dumbledore. "But I will divulge everything tomorrow… Nothing is certain yet after all; I will need someone's assent. Until then, rest and clean up. I will ask the house elves to bring you something to eat and some clean clothes in a few minutes. The clothing may be over-fitting, but I do think they will be better than your own. It should do until you find the time to have a little shopping spree…"

"Sir, we don't have…"

"Do not worry, my boy." Interrupted the headmaster. "We will talk again tomorrow. I will come with the school nurse. Good evening."

He signed for them to walk in then closed the door once done.

"Hum… Is it me or does he already has something planned for us?" asked Malfoy.

"He has something planned." Confirmed Harry. "And knowing him, we won't like it!"

**oOo**

They had washed first- both at the same time. Neither had had the patience to wait until the other was finished, so they had used the shower and bath respectively. Harry had left the bath to a Malfoy set on having it and had shut himself in the little shower cabin, letting the hot water spray wash away the first layer of dried blood and grim off his skin. Soap had done the rest. When he had got out, it was to find Malfoy beatifying in his hot tub. He had vaguely smiled then left, a towel around his hips.

Like promised, house elves sent some clothes: two pyjamas that obviously came from the infirmary. Harry put on the smallest one, as Malfoy was unfortunately taller than him by a few inches… Ok, alright, make that about six! As he salivated on the sandwiches and two pieces of chocolate cake sent to them, Malfoy got out of the bathroom himself. His hair had gotten their original platinum blond colour back and his skin, which used to be milky looking, was now chalky but clean. He was scarily thin but didn't seem bothered by it. No doubt he would look better after eating regularly.

He put on his own pyjama, wincing at the cut and colour, and then they finally ate. All the while, they didn't speak. They both had a lot to think about. It was difficult to come to terms with never going back, of being the only ones to ever remember a future that would hopefully never come to pass. Harry knew perfectly well he would never be the best friend of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It would be technically impossible. When they would be born, he would be 26 by then. By the time they came to Hogwarts, he would be 37… He strongly doubted that 11 year-olds would want to become friends with an 'old man'. That realisation filled him with some gloom. Worst of all, his parents were younger than him! They were 11, when he was 17.

'_It's not like you'll be able to live a long and peaceful life by their side anyways, right?_' whispered a sly voice in his mind. '_Don't forget that you have to die, Harry…'_

He shivered. Dying…that's right… To make Voldemort mortal, he had to die. He knew he had transported the horcrux in him, _with_ him. As such, even if the Voldemort of this time hadn't created his last horcrux yet, Harry had 'given' it to him by coming back in the past. Whether he was in the past or in his time changed nothing, once he destroyed all the horcruxes, he would have to kill himself…

"Is something wrong?" asked Malfoy, in front of him.

"Hmm, no I was just thinking, it's nothing…"

He brushed a hand through his hair and watched around them. The bed was calling to him and he wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm tired." He said. "Which side do you prefer?"

"The left" answered the blond.

Harry nodded and went to the right side of the bed. It was still daylight but he was so exhausted he could only think about sleeping. Noticeably, Malfoy was of the same opinion. He got up, shut the curtains then laid down beside him.

"If someone had told me we would sleep in the same bed one day!"

Malfoy smiled next to him.

"And what if someone had told you you would go back in time to kill Voldemort?"

"I still think it more plausible than sleeping next to you without trying to kill you!"

They both laughed.

"I think we have to behave." Said the blond. "I mean… we're the last. You know my past and I know yours. No one, here, can know. Well, they can but better keep it quiet until… well…"

"Until we've killed Voldemort." Finished Harry. "I think so too. No use in putting attention upon us too quickly, we will have his attention soon enough…"

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Two teenagers destroying his horcruxes, he'll notice it pretty fast… especially if we have an anti-Voldemort stance. We will become public enemies number one in the blink of an eye…"

"Great!" ironized Malfoy. "All the more reason to have a… hum…a truce?"

"A truce? Let's even call it a peace treaty."

"Ok" acquiesced Malfoy. "You don't call Severus or my parents names, I don't badmouth your friends."

"I think I'm alright with that."

"And we try to at least listen to what the other has to say before yelling…"

"You're talking about yourself, right?"

They threw a mocking glance at each other.

"It's ok for me" said Harry, yawning. "Good night, Malfoy."

"Good night, Potter."

They both turned their back, and in a same movement pulled the covers up to their head. Although they were both surprised at the similarity, none stated on it and they fell asleep within seconds.

**oOo**

"What a state they are in!"

"Come now, Pompom, be discreet, these boys are sleeping! The poor fellows must be exhausted…"

"Yes well I can't heal them if they are asleep!"

"But it can wait a bit more, can it not?"

"With such a racket, we've been awake since a while now, anyway!"

Harry vaguely smiled at hearing Malfoy speak. Awake? Oh yes, he was. And he was curious to know what Dumbledore had in store for them. He stretched and got up, smiling at the headmaster and the school nurse. The latter's eyes opened wide upon seeing his face.

"Merlin, Albus, this boy looks like…"

"I know, Pompom." Answered the old man.

At the same moment, Malfoy pushed away the covers and this time, the nurse screamed.

"And him, he looks…"

"I know, Pompom." repeated Dumbledore. "Can you heal them?"

"Technically, we are already." Answered the blond. "We drank a time delayed healing potion. It takes a month to heal, instead of a few seconds…"

"But that doesn't exist…"

"It does, where I come from!" countered Draco.

"Well, no matter! You will still drink this potion. If what you say is true, it won't change anything; let's just say that in a month time you will feel in particularly good health!"

Malfoy sighed and grabbed the vial given to him. He swallowed without flinching, unlike Harry who turned it in his hand for ten good minutes. He drank it after receiving five death threats. Almost instantly, the majority of his wounds disappeared. The only thing left were the bruises. Turning towards Malfoy, he noticed the latter now looked particularly healthy. Without any wounds, he seemed to have regained his former splendour, although his long tangled hair ruined the haughtiness a bit.

"Well, Pompom, I thank you for your help."

The nurse pursed her lips in front of the obvious dismissal from the headmaster and left quietly. Once alone, Dumbledore invited them to sit down on the small couches in front of the fireplace, which they did.

"I suppose your interest is picked about what I meant yesterday by your potential departure from Hogwarts, and I know you seek answers, but first let me hear about your life stories. I need to know a maximum about you to make sure the right steps are taken."

The two travellers looked at each other and Malfoy signed for him to begin. Harry sighed and asked for a glass of water first. He was going to need it!

It took more or less four hours to tell everything. By the end, he had drunk two jugs of water and even Malfoy had started yawning, despite the extraordinary tells. However, Dumbledore still hug to his words.

"I see." He said when Harry finally finished. "Interesting… And you, M. Malfoy?"

The blond sighed and straightened up. Harry, for his part, took the advantage to slump into the couch. He was not aware of his ex-nemesis' life either and was quite surprised by his childhood. It was far from what he had imagined. Malfoy had had a simple family life. He had not spent the whole time reading '_A thousand and one ways to kill a muggle_'. He, of course, was more interested in the last events, even if hearing Malfoy talk about his tortures hadn't particularly overjoyed him.

"I see." Said the headmaster an hour later. "You are noticeably different."

They both approved the statement in a similar headshake.

"And so, there is a Basilic under the school?"

"Yes." Answered Harry. "And I have no wish to kill it again."

"Yes, I can imagine that… I think we could leave it alone for now… And you speak parseltongue… Interesting…"

Harry wriggled nervously. It was a skill he hated putting forth.

"As for you, M. Malfoy, you seem to have a good disposition towards potions, botany but also the dark arts… Very interesting…"

The old headmaster seemed to think a long time.

"Yes, I think she will accept…"

"Who will accept?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore stared at them both.

"Gentlemen, I have listened to what you have said to me yesterday and today with keen interest. After all, you were sent here to prevent a Dark Lord from killing the majority of the Wizarding Population and spreading a dictatorial domination upon our world. Said this way, it sounds quite disturbing, in fact. I am well aware that your… mission is of upmost importance but I also realise that with the state of things now, it is unrealizable."

Harry frowned.

"Even if you both know Voldemort fairly well, you are both unaware of his actions at the moment. You do not know exactly how many horcruxes he has created, or even their location. Perhaps Voldemort carries them on his person? Or perhaps not. In any case, you do not know where they are. You only know with certainty that in 1981 they are all in place. And so, technically, you should not graft on stage before 1981.

"But…" started Harry.

Dumbledore stopped him with a hand.

"I know. You have people to help, your parents, Severus Snape… And many more, I do not doubt. However, messing with time is dangerous and by wishing to help everyone, you could end up failing. I thus propose you this arrangement. Let me watch over your parents and Severus Snape during your absence. I will take care of them…

"Our absence?" asked Malfoy. "Where do you wish to send us?"

"To a dear friend of mine." Answered the headmaster. "It is evident you are both powerful wizards, but your talents have been neglected, because you were constantly in danger, or because you never saw the use. Yet, I believe you will need them in the years to come. This friend, I am sure, will be competent in helping you develop your strengths."

"Our strengths?" wondered Harry.

"You, more than Draco, must be aware of this, Harry. You have a certain amount of power inside of you, I sensed it the moment I saw you on the grounds. Only, it is buried deep in you, like M. Malfoy. Thusly, I believe you should leave for a while and meet this person. Moreover, I came assure you she will be a great help to you. She knows perfectly the magical world, whether light or dark. She even knows horcruxes and how to destroy them safely."

"If such a person exists, why did she not help us in our time?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps because she was dead?" suggested Dumbledore. "I can only see this eventuality as an explanation to why she did not intervene."

Harry could only approve. If such a person knew so much about magic, Voldemort must have killed her quickly.

"Shit, he's right." Grumbled Malfoy. "Severus warned me, but it's a pain!"

Harry gave a start at his words and burst out laughing. It was true! Dumbledore always had the bad habit of being always right.

"I am not sending you away just so you can train. You must know it, but you resemble your parents greatly. I can understand your wish to meet them, but they are only children. For the moment, they are looking at each other with disdain or distrust. To suddenly appear saying 'Hello Mother, Hello Father' could prevent your births. Oh, you would not disappear, but it would still be a pity, would it not? And of course, there is the law…"

"The law?" asked Malfoy.

Harry's eyes widened.

"To change the course of time is strictly forbidden." He murmured. "A friend of mine told me it's a cardinal rule of the Wizarding world."

"That is correct." Confirmed Dumbledore. "And it is punishable with death. I would then prefer to send you away. In 1981, you will both be 27… and less recognizable.

"We cannot come back only in 1981." Intervened Harry. "We need time to find the horcruxes."

The headmaster seemed to ponder on the question.

"And I want to save Severus!" added Malfoy.

This time, Dumbledore frowned.

"I will take care of M. Snape." He said.

"No." answered Malfoy. "He won't trust you. I know how to proceed with him. I accept to go wherever you want, but I need to be back at least before the end of his seventh year. In fact, I need to be back for his seventh year. Whatever means, I have to…"

"That leaves us six years of training." Said Harry. "I t should be enough. I will the start hunting down horcruxes and defy Voldemort."

"Defy him?" asked the two others in a single voice.

"If I distract him, he will less focused to kill." Sighed Harry.

"You're suicidal, admit it." Mocked Malfoy.

"Not exactly." Answered Harry sombrely. "I just don't wish to dream again and again about death and torture…"

As he spoke, he laid a hand on his scar.

"The person I am sending you to should be able to help with that." Said Dumbledore. "Well, this is an agreement. I will send you there for six years, but you will have to change your appearance."

The younger men looked at each other.

"Change?" asked Malfoy.

"At least the hair colour." Assuaged the headmaster. "Physically, I do not doubt you will change, with the training she will give you, but your hair colour is too strongly recognizable. Even if you age and build up muscle, you both look too much like your fathers. You will have to dye your hair…"

Malfoy seemed to be swallowing a case of lemons, as Harry looked a stray black hair falling in his eyes.

"Can I chose the colour?" he asked.

"Only if it is not auburn." Said the headmaster.

Harry had a small laugh.

"No, don't worry… Ok, I'll change. In six years, we will come back and you'll be wondering who we are!""

"Hey, wait a minute, I don't want to change!" interrupted Malfoy.

"If you want to help Snape, you'll have to." Signalled Harry. "In any case, we have six years to ponder this, we have time… What I'm wondering though…is what excuse you will come up with in six years to welcome two strangers inside the school, in a time of war?"

Dumbledore had a large, wide grin that didn't reassure them in the least.

"You will know in due time. Well… I have brought with me some clothes. Might I remind you that it is Christmas and Minerva ardently desires to interrogate you? Consequently, you will dress and join us in the Great Hall. Officially, you are Drake Manfred and Ash Promise, two teenagers sent by an old American friend. You are stopping here before meeting with Augustus Poiret, a friend living in Bulgaria.

"Is he the one training us?" asked Draco.

"No, but I am afraid I cannot tell you who will. Even if Voldemort is not rising yet, he could somehow learn of my sending her two apprentices and would do us no good. If nothing untoward happens, you will have left before the end of the Christmas Break and won't meet your parents. With this, gentlemen, I believe you should dress. I will wait for you at dinner."

Without delay, he left, a spring to his walk. The two travellers exchanged a resigned glance.

"Well, that's a start… Six years of training, a new hair colour and a ridiculous name…Perfect, really! Just perfect!"

"You're the one who chose the names." Commented Harry.

"It was temporary!"

Harry shrugged as he smiled. He got closer to the pile of clothes and identified old school uniforms.

"Great, I have to wear old rages." Grumbled Malfoy. "Old rags from… Oh no, that's out of the question!"

Harry turned around and saw the House emblem. He immediately started laughing. The feast promised some fun!

To be continued…

Please review!


	4. Augustus Poiret

A Flower's Magic

**Summary:** Translated from Umbre77's. Captured by Voldemort, Harry has no other choice than accepting defeat. But Draco Malfoy, for his part, doesn't want to die! Even if it means changing the past to save himself! Slash HPSS, DMRB

**PS:** This takes place before the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:** okay, so I hope this chapter will be to your liking. The story is a bit stagnant, but it will accelerate in… 2 chapters (so about a month…).

Good news, **this week I finished chapter 20**! I'm going to start chapter 21!

Another good news, as punishment for making a friend read an entire fic (I wanted an advice and she was tortured by the pairing of Harry and…) I have to write a HPDM with, as main character, a manly wolf (special request). Though, in the end, I find it convenient because I wanted to give you a HPDM as a goodbye gift. So I have two goodbye fics… Damn, my retirement seems so far away!

I don't know when I'll post it but I'll try to get a maximum down… but it will come!

So we'll see each other…

**Translator:** Layrel, I own nothing!

**Beta reader****:** Little Karma

**oOo**

**Chapter 3:** Augustus Poiret

The Great Hall decorated for Christmas, in twenty years, had quite changed. When in Voldemort's time, it had no Christmas tree and the magical ceiling showed only heavy clouds and rain, in 1971 a fine snow powder was falling and huge Christmas trees adorned the room. A huge smile broke on Harry' face upon the sight. Next to him, Malfoy was walking slowly with his hands in his pockets and a petulant look.

"Come on, Drake," said Harry, smiling, "don't make such a face. It's only borrowed clothes. Plus, you almost managed to pull the crest off, it's barely noticeable."

"Stop lying, Promise." Replied Malfoy. "It's unmistakable! Fuck, thankfully my father's not here, he would have had a heart attack!"

Harry snickered lightly. He was wearing the Ravenclaw crest and even if nothing was further from his own house, he didn't care. Malfoy, on the other hand, was cursing loudly the badger's crest that was still firmly attached on his clothes.

"Such disgrace, I tell you!"

"Drake, smile! Even if, technically, our parents aren't here, the professors still are. And I bet with such a face, they will recognize your father in a second!"

"You're one to talk, with your hair and spectacles!"

"I can't take my glasses off but you can smile. So do it!"

The blond sighed but pulled off a big fake smile. Harry laughed and continued on. The four tables were completely empty, but the professors were all present. They were all watching them walk forwards, along with the four students left.

"Drake, Ash!" started Dumbledore. "We were waiting for you! Come, sit down!"

Harry listened and found the closed chair he could. He ended being next to a tall and thin man, about 6"5. In front of him, professor Slughorn offered him a smile.

"Hello, young man. And you are…?"

"Ash Promise. Nice to meet you."

"Horace Slughorn. I am the head of House Slytherin and potions professor. Do you like potions?"

"A little." Answered Harry. "I wasn't very skilled for my first teacher, but the second one seemed to believe I had a certain talent for it…"

"Really? That's interesting. And who were your professors?"

Harry blanched, catching Dumbledore's attention.

"Come now Horace, leave the young boy eat. He seems to be starving."

"Oh yes, sorry…"

"That being said," intervened McGonagall, "I still do not know where you come from."

"America" answered Malfoy.

"Amelia Geer sent them." Continued Dumbledore. "They are just passing through, Augustus is supposed to pick them up soon…"

"Augustus?" asked McGonagall. "Poiret? That old fool?"

"There, there, Minerva, a little respect for Augustus. It s true his ideas are not always sound, but he is no fool all the same…"

Dumbledore gave the mashed potatoes to an interested Harry.

"No fool?" continued McGonagall. "Are we still talking about Augustus Poiret? The one who managed to blow up a Gringotts vault? The one who amused himself by trying to tame a dragon to become his… what was it? His horse?"

"Hmm, yes, I have to admit his ideas are not always good, but he is a great wizard. And, this is a request from Amelia, I cannot in good conscience refuse, can I?"

The head of Gryffindor seemed to leave it at that and grumbled. Harry, for his part, was vaguely wondering if they would be staying with this Augustus Poiret for a bit, before meeting with their mysterious teacher. From the face Malfoy was pulling, he was afraid of that.

"So you won' be staying then?" asked the small Gryffindor present.

"No." answered Malfoy. "We have a long journey in front of us."

"That's cool!" said the Ravenclaw. "I'd like to travel too!"

"In muggle schools, sometimes you have field trips." Intervened Harry.

"Really?" asked the Ravenclaw. "They're lucky!"

"Well, it depends." Said Harry. "Because if you don't like the destination, you don't have a choice, the trip is mandatory so you have to go."

"But how can you not like a destination?"

"Imagine that the trip can be in the middle of a volcano." Said the Hufflepuff.

"But that's impossible!"

"And why not?"

"Because that's dangerous!"

"So?"

The adults laughed in front of their argument.

"Actually, I was thinking of a place where the weather is bad." Intervened Harry. "Or a forest, for example. Would you like going on a trip in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Oh yes!" said the Gryffindor.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the three others.

Once more, laughter was heard.

"You seem to get along well with kids, Ash." Signalled his neighbour, the tall man.

"Yes, pretty well. I find them amusing." Answered Harry, smiling.

"There is something useful." Said the Headmaster.

All looked at him, questioning, but he simply served himself some chicken and started eating. Draco and Harry exchanged a puzzled look. The twinkle in his eye had not gone unnoticed.

**oOo**

An empty Hogwarts could be interesting when you were a student there. You could walk along without worrying much. Every nook and cranny belonged to you. But when adulthood showed up, being alone in Hogwarts turned out to be agony – at least for Draco and Harry. Even if they had come to an agreement, they couldn't prevent disputes, especially given the boredom they suffered. Neither of them knew what to do while waiting for Augustus Poiret.

From what Dumbledore said, he should come before the end of Christmas break and bring them to his home. There, the mysterious teacher, a certain Fixe, would lead them to the place where they would live. The old headmaster steadfastly refused to be more precise.

Annoyed after another argument with the blond who was now his combat partner, Harry went out on the grounds, ignoring the ambient cold. He was still wearing the Ravenclaw uniform given to him and it was not the best for walking outside. As he walked in the snow, he heard the delighted cries of the children and naturally headed towards them. A smile spread on his lips when he saw Hagrid playing with the kids.

"Well, there are some who aren't bored here." He whispered, looking at the thick snow wall the half-giant had built.

He sat down on an old log and watched them. Quickly, he started laughing in front of the faces the children were making. He almost envied their innocence. After a moment, Hagrid left the kids to their game and came up to him.

" 'ello, Ash." He said.

"Hello, Hagrid. How are you?" answered a smiling Harry.

"Ve'y good, 'nd ya?"

"Good… I'm a bit bored!"

"Yeah, Hogwarts isn't 'eally animat'd du'ing the 'olidays. 'tis a pity you 'ave to leave before the students com' back. I'm sure you'ld 'ave some fun."

"I'm sure." Answered Harry.

He heard footsteps behind him and noticed Draco coming in his direction. The latter sat heavily next to him with a sigh.

"That's where you were hiding." He said, annoyed. "Hello, Hagrid."

" 'ello, Drake"

Harry laughed inwardly. Seeing Malfoy greet Hagrid politely was one unusual sight.

"Won't you stop laughing?" hissed the blond. "I'm making efforts here. We agreed on a truce didn't we?"

"I thought it was a peace treaty?"

The blond shrugged.

"It's the same thing anyway." He said, watching the students. "Damn, the luck they have…"

Harry jumped at that. He agreed with him, but it was surprising to know they were thinking the same.

"Yes, I'd like to be like them…"

Draco looked at him with a hint of surprise but nodded.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" asked Hagrid.

"Hmm?" said Draco. "Oh, not really, Ash is a powerful hot-water bottle…"

"Hey!" complained the brown haired boy, only then noticing that they were stuck together. "You're the hot-water bottle, idiot! I fell hot every night because of you!"

The blond lifted an eyebrow, making Harry nervous. What? Had he said something wrong?

"M. Promise? M. Manfred?"

They both turned around to see McGonagall heading their way.

"Yes?" asked Harry as he stood up.

"Augustus has arrived."

The two young men looked at each other. They were finally going to meet the famous Augustus Poiret!

"Oh, well… Goodbye, Hagrid." Said Harry to the half-giant.

"Bye." Said the man, kindly. "I'm happy to have met you two. Good luck with him!"

They thanked him then followed the head of Gryffindor in the snow.

"In your mind, P…romise, how is this Poiret?"

"I don't know but we'll see pretty soon. What I'm wondering is how is the next person…"

Draco nodded and both quickened their steps to get in the castle. McGonagall led them to the headmaster's office, where they entered after knocking. There, a man of big stature, with a face covered in thin scars, was roaring with laughter in front of an amused Dumbledore.

"Always ready for a joke, Albus." Said the man.

He stopped talking when he saw them entering and looked them over. His brown eyes scanned them from top to bottom as Harry and Draco did the same. Augustus Poiret was a muscled man, with a thick and overwhelming body. He wasn't really tall, but physically strong. Harry vaguely wondered if Hagrid would be hurt after a punch from Poiret. He wouldn't be surprised if he were.

"So here are the two boys I have to take home for a day. Well… they're skinny like a pair of chicks. Do you feed your students?"

"Yes, very well even. But these two are special."

"Oh I don't doubt that if you want me to take them to You-Know-Who…"

McGonagall frowned at that.

"But, oh well, I don't discuss orders, especially when you're the one asking. So brats, ready to go?"

"Yes." Answered Harry as Draco said: "Have to."

"Good, so let's go. I left our means of transport outside, in front the gates."

"Oh, professor, about my box…"

Harry shut up as the headmaster indicated it with a hand.

"I took the liberty of placing the object in its place. It will wait for you here; I think it is for the best… If its owner was to… 'ask' someone to make sure it was still here and it wasn't, that would be bad, would it not?"

Harry frowned then conceded the point.

"Yes it would. Please watch over it." He said.

"I will." Promised the headmaster. "Good luck to you. I will await your return on the 1st of September 1977. Farewell."

"Farewell."

Augustus Poiret hadn't waited for them. He had already left the office and the two young men had to run after him.

"Do you realise we're leaving with someone we don't even know to meet someone else named Fixe in some unknown location?"

"I do." Answered Harry.

"And that doesn't frightens you?"

"Not really…"

"You're crazy, you know that?"

Harry simply laughed in answer. They exited the castle at the same time and hastened along the path leading to the gates. Augustus Poiret was not far in front of them.

"What is the mean of transport, do you think?"

Harry shrugged. He had no idea. As long as it wasn't a dragon…

When they arrived to the gates, though, Harry couldn't help laughing. Next to him, Draco had blanched, if that was possible.

"Ash… Tis is a joke, right?"

"I don't think so, Drake…"

"But…"

"We have no other choice."

"Yes but…"

"No!"

The blond let out a long sigh.

"Mercy, please everything but that!"

"You're afraid of hippogriffs, kid?" asked Augustus. "If that's the case maybe you shouldn't train under Fixe…"

"I'm not scared!" exclaimed the blond. "Let's just say we're not… on good terms."

Harry just laughed as he bowed in front of the animals. The latter responded and he approached it.

"You're being ridiculous, Drake. A hippogriff is not dangerous, you just have to bow before anything else!"

"Put on the cloak on its back." Said Augustus as Harry was going to climb. "We're going to Bulgaria and you could get cold."

The brown haired boy nodded and put on the thick purple cloak. A sensation of intense warmth surrounded him instantly and he shivered in satisfaction. Magic was awesome. Without hesitation, he jumped on the back of the animal, surprised to fell a saddle underneath him. Augustus had been thoughtful.

"Come on, Blondie. Only have to bow and that's it!"

Draco threw him a hateful glare then sighed. Cautious, he approached the last hippogriff left and bowed. He waited at least five minutes before the walking chicken deigned answer him and he approached, still as distrustful.

"Pet him a bit." Advised Harry, perched on his steed. "He noticed your suspicion so he does the same. Go on!"

The blond rolled his eyes at that but listened and petted the animal's neck with a trembling hand. He jumped a bit at the softness of the feathers and the hippogriff quickly turned its head towards him. Draco had a vague movement backward but upon seeing he wasn't attacked, kept his petting. Contrary to his beliefs, it wasn't awful at all. He quickly took pleasure in putting his hand on the animal's neck, then its' back. Seeing that, Augustus stepped closer.

"Ok, you can get on, he trusts you. Put the cloak on before!"

Draco obeyed and wrapped himself in the cloth. Then, though with a little hesitation, he climbed on the hippogriff. The latter let out a piercing screech but didn't kick out. Draco relaxed slowly and wriggled a bit to find a good position.

"Good, now that we're all set, let's go. Hold on tight and don't fall asleep! Go!"

He clapped thrice with his hands, and in a supple movement, the three hippogriffs took off. Draco and Harry both let out a surprised cry. The former was more worried while the second was clearly enjoying himself, but they didn't care. They were both too busy watching Hogwarts fall in the distance. They would be back in three years, if everything went well.

**oOo**

The castle had quickly disappeared, despite their best efforts to see it for as long as possible. They both knew that leaving Hogwarts would be difficult, especially since they were both eager to start on their mission, to kill Voldemort, once and for all. But Dumbledore's words were wise and they accepted to leave to come back stronger, more ready.

Even if they knew hippogriffs flew rapidly, Harry knew they would not arrive in Bulgaria before a while. He was also surprised the ministry accepted that mean of transportation. His surprise quickly vanished when Augustus asked them half an hour latter to fly above the clouds, and they went higher.

For having once stole a flying car, Harry was happy for the cloaks, otherwise they would have frozen, more so in Bulgaria which wasn't known for its warm temperatures.

The flight, the movement of the wings and the wind allowed no conversation, which bothered him greatly. First because he grew bored, and second because he was dying to ask a million questions about Fixe. Who was he? How would they train? Did he really know enough about horcruxes? Would he be able to take out the one in his body without killing him?

That last question, before any other, troubled him. Harry had no wish to die, quite the contrary. He wanted to live; especially knowing he had a chance to save his parents, his godfather, Remus and everyone else. Of course, nothing would ever be the same. He wouldn't become friends with Ron and Hermione. He would probably never be able to call James and Lily Potter 'mom and dad'. But he would be able to know them, talk to them, watch them bring up another him… How weird it would be to have a little Harry Potter under his eyes, see him grow up, mature surrounded by his parents… And if by some misfortune they died, he would bring him up himself! No way would he leave himself to Petunia and Vernon! After all, he also had his family's blood in his veins! He would be able to look after himself, thank you very much!

But for that, he had to live and conquer the thing within himself. Vanquish Voldemort… a shiver of excitement ran down his back and he had to contain himself from growling menacingly. This time, he would succeed. He was more than one step ahead of the dark Lord. He knew precisely where was each horcrux. And most of all, he knew how to destroy them. He would fail this time… because now, they would be no turnings back possible. They would be no second time travel.

"We're above the ocean!" shouted Augustus, making him jump. "So if you have the smart idea of falling down, don't do it now!"

Harry burst out laughing upon hearing that. The man seemed to be quite peculiar. He vaguely wondered how he would die… After all, if he had never met him, there must be a good reason, right? His face grew sombre. Would he be able to handle the nightmares this Voldemort would give him? Was their link present in this time too? He feared that it was, which wasn't reassuring.

Sighing, he glanced at Draco. The latter was hung on his hippogriff and looking straight ahead of him, looking thoughtful. Since the beginning of their journey, and even if they had had a few altercations, Harry had noticed how changed he was. Draco was calm, silent. Of course, he was still as arrogant and vain as ever, but he didn't despise him anymore. He didn't look at anyone like they were lesser than him. Whatever he had faced in Voldemort's dungeons, it had deeply changed him.

"_He's also alone now…"_

Harry shivered. They were alone, that was true. Neither of them had anyone, currently. They were the last survivors of a time that would never come to pass. That simple fact drove them to get along well with each other. Neither wished to cut their last link to their past.

"_At least, he's bearable now…I wonder how long it will last…"_

Feeling himself being observed, Draco turned his head in his direction. He lifted an eyebrow, questioning, and Harry waved him off. There was no use in trying to talk during the trip. Also, he had no wish to confess to the main interest that he wanted him to stay as close as possible because he felt lonely… No, he would _never_ tell his thoughts to Draco Malfoy!

**oOo**

Augustus told them to start descending towards the ground as the night had fallen a long time ago. Harry's eyes were shutting on their own and he vaguely wondered if they were there. Bulgaria was far away but hippogriffs were fast. With some luck, they would be able to sleep in warm beds.

And, in fact, as they were leaving the protective cover of the clouds, Harry noticed a thick and dark snowy forest. However, inside, he could guess a triangle of light emitting from a small house. Augustus waved and the hippogriffs rushed towards the house. Harry tightened his grip on his animal's neck and heard Malfoy grunt in wariness not far away. When they finally landed, Harry almost got knocked off. His frozen body was the only thing that kept him saddled. Next to him, Draco didn't seem any better.

"We're there, finally" said Augustus. "Pooh, come on kids, up! I'm sure a hot meal and a bed will sit better with you!"

Dazed, they watched Augustus jump swiftly from his saddle. He was still fresh and was whistling as if they had just had a simple walk in the park.

"We look like two old men," blew Draco, next to him. "Especially when he's like this!"

Harry strongly approved. It was true, he felt old when looking at Augustus. The man had taken his saddle of the hippogriff. He cast some spell on it and it flew towards the house.

"Come on brats, get down!"

Getting off their saddles involved a lot of whimpers and some grumbling. Augustus quickly rid the hippogriffs of the saddles. Then, he told them to go home and the three animals obeyed, stamping on the ground. They disappeared in the forest, under the tired but thankful eyes of the two boys.

"For a first flight, that was cool." Yawned the blond. "Long, tiring, but cool."

"Yeah." Answered Harry. "Damn, I'm dead tired…"

His neighbour nodded strongly.

"And you're only seventeen?" asked Augustus, watching them. "You're not very resilient. Fixe will have it tough with you two!"

The two young men exchanged a glance, worried: training promised to be painful!

Augustus shrugged and waved at them to go inside. Neither of them moving, he sighed and led the way. Instantly, they followed.

Augustus' house was pretty and warm. When they entered, they both had an impression of warmth and softness surrounding them. Instantly, they relaxed, relieving their sore muscles.

"You must be starving." Told them Augustus. "My elf should have something to eat, come on."

The two boys didn't hesitate in following him in the hallway, then the living room. There, a table was set for three, full of steaming and delicious-looking food. They both had a hard time waiting for the permission to be sited and throw themselves at the food.

"It's not going to run away. Eat slowly or you'll get sick!" told them Augustus.

They listened, though with some difficulty. Everything was delicious, almost too much. They couldn't stop and quickly, their stomachs were full to the extreme, as their mouths refused to open to eat anything more.

"Well… What was I saying, the old man isn't feeding you!"

They both laughed upon hearing him talk about Dumbledore in such a way.

"But well, he's a good wizard so we won't criticise hmm? Drink now…"

Two magnificent cups appeared in front of their plates.

"It's wine." Said Augustus. "I make it myself. It's supposed to have digestive qualities… I don't know about it, I just drink it and that's all! But with everything you ate, you might throw up during the night… So drink it all."

Once again, although with more precaution, they listened. The red liquid seemed good and sugary, and they drank it to the last drop.

"Fixe should be here tomorrow." Stated Augustus. Except if she comes on foot, but I doubt it… Anyway, I 'll show you your room. You seem dead on your feet."

He got up to lead them through the house and Harry, like Draco, felt like he would never be able to get up, he felt that good. His belly was full and the wine gave him a feeling of well-being and sleepiness. He still followed, with great difficulty.

"Here's your room." Said Augustus. "I only have two, so you'll sleep together. Alright?"

They both shrugged. They had slept together at Hogwarts and it hadn't bothered them, far from it. Neither would want to confess it but sleeping together felt oddly soothing. Frightened as they were of this time, by the loss of their loved ones, they unconsciously hang on to the other. Being next to each other during the night was reassuring.

"Good night, brats." Continued Augustus. "I left some pyjamas on the bed. Sleep well!"

They nodded and entered the room. It was smaller than the one at Hogwarts, but oozed a feeling of comfort and protection. Without any embarrassment, they both changed in the pyjamas, facing each other. Finally, they fell on the bed. Lying on their backs, one next to the other, they stared at the ceiling.

"Potter?" whispered Draco, as if he thought Augustus was still here.

"Hmm?" answered Harry, eyes half closed.

"Aren't you scared at all? About Fixe? And Augustus? And… what awaits us?"

Harry kept silent. He looked at the ceiling a short moment, then sighed. Quietly, he turned towards his neighbour.

"I am scared." He said. "I'm terrorised. But I prefer to forget about it… otherwise it would be worse."

Next to him, Draco turned to face him and nodded.

"We'll help each other, right? You'll help me?"

"Yes." Answered Harry. "And you'll help me too."

The blond approved and they smiled.

"It's weird." Whispered Harry. "We stuck together like desperates…"

"Ah… you noticed."

"Of course. It's a relief to know I'm not the only one dependant on the other…"

Draco made face pure made in Malfoy and shrugged, looking indifferent. Harry only laughed. He moved a bit to get the covers from under him and Draco did the same. Soon, they were both tucked in the bed.

"Good night, partner." Said Harry. "Tomorrow, we'll get down to business."

"Good night." Answered Draco.

They smiled at each other and closed they eyes. It only took them seconds to fall asleep.

To be continued…

Two for the price of one! There are not completely corrected so be merciful... Anyway, Merry Christmas ;)

Please review!


End file.
